A Witch's Guide
by Oracle Obscured
Summary: When Hermione fills in for an ailing Pince, Severus reaps the benefits. SS/HG/LM


A/N: This story contains graphic sexual situations (including threesomes, spanking, oral, and BDSM-inspired ideas). It is rated Mature for a reason. You have been warned. I altered the title of this piece to keep with FF's stance on safe browsing. Actual title is below.

This story was graciously proofread by my friends Desert_Sea (DesertC) and Elle_Leigh, who both saved me from having to re-read this 20 more times to find all the mistakes, leaving me free to return to my writing. Hugs for them.

* * *

A Naughty Witch's Guide to Sexual Pleasure

"Say when."

Lucius finally lifted his hand, signaling how exceedingly grape-pissed he wanted to get that night.

Severus smirked as Lucius leaned over the brimming glass and sipped at the edge so he wouldn't spill. When he'd sucked it down to a manageable level, he sat back with a sigh and stared at the fire. He was brooding about something. Anyone less diplomatic would have called it pouting. Snape would never say that out loud, but secretly he thought Lucius should be thankful there were no chickens pecking about in search of a new roost.

Severus poured his own glass and sat across from his petulant friend. "I was surprised to hear back from you. I thought you'd be too busy to have a drink."

Lucius took another sip and nodded. "Narcissa's in Italy with one of her dim-witted lovers, and Draco's at home banging some witch in his bedroom. I could hear him all through the house." He rolled his eyes. "At seven o'clock in the bloody evening. Did you ever hear of anything so uncouth? The sun hadn't even set. What kind of wizard fucks a witch before dessert's been served?"

Severus shrugged. _A spoiled brat who's been taught to do whatever he damn well pleases?_ "Perhaps he has another date later."

Lucius smirked. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Are you upset because you could hear him or because he didn't invite you to join in?"

Lucius's smirk pulled to a grin. "He's still angry about that redhead of his that I bent over the billiard table."

"He mentioned that the last time he visited. He said it was rude of you not to ask first, and he wasn't sharing his toys with you anymore."

Lucius snickered. "She told me she wanted to chalk my stick. I couldn't say no to that."

"And you wonder why he's rubbing his conquests in your face."

Laughing, Lucius raised his glass to Snape. "I regret nothing. What about you? Any new minge to mention?"

Severus sipped his wine. "I've been too busy to leave the castle lately."

"Maybe you don't have to. Draco told me that Little Miss Perfect is filling in for Pince while she's in St. Mungo's."

Severus nodded. "Don't remind me."

"What?" Lucius grinned. "She doesn't meet your standards?"

"Have you seen her lately?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Is she still sporting that rat's nest and calling it hair?"

"She's exterminated the rats. She prances about the school in these skirts that come past her her knee as if she's too pure to have a patella. But they're so bloody tight you can see her pulse pumping through her thighs."

Lucius laughed loudly. "Sounds entertaining."

"The library's always full of drooling numbskulls. They follow her around like a pack of priapic puppies. It's sickening."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Lucius leered. "Maybe you should show her your priapic python instead—scare the pups away."

Severus smirked and shook his head. "Don't be absurd."

"Afraid she'll be at your door every night begging to charm your snake? Oh yes," he drawled, "that sounds torturous. How would you ever survive?"

"Maybe if her mouth was full of my cock she'd shut up for five bloody seconds. She is forever telling me what I should be doing differently in my own classroom. Me! If she brings me one more book on positive discipline, I'm going to take that book and beat her bum red with it."

Lucius burst out laughing. "Don't be so quick to chase her away. She's the only witch under 60 in this place."

"I hardly think that qualifies her for—"

 _Knock knock knock._

Severus sighed. "If that's another flaming bag of Niffler shit, there's going to be a beheading at breakfast tomorrow."

He got up and went to the door. Yanking it open, he growled out a friendly, "What do you want?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Good evening to you too, Professor. Those books you ordered came in; I thought you might want them as soon as possible."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and motioned with his head for her to follow him into his room. "Just set them down on the table. You didn't have to come all the way down here. I could have picked them up tomorrow."

"It was no bother." She stopped short when she saw Lucius on his couch. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded at her, raising one haughty, blonde brow. "Ms. Granger."

Severus motioned for her to set the books on the end table. "Come along, Miss Granger. Right here's fine." He gave Lucius a look over her head and gestured at her skirt. _See what I mean?_ Lucius snickered into his wine as he checked out her arse.

She edged the tall stack onto the tabletop, and Snape reached over to help. "Let me."

"No, wait, the bottom one is my own," she said, resisting his assistance.

He stopped pulling, and their moment of tug of war ended as the book slipped from her loosened grip. It flopped to the floor like a dead bird, and Severus knelt down to pick it up for her as she shoved the rest of the pile safely onto the table.

"No! I'll get that," she piped up when she saw him at her feet.

The book had fallen open in its tumble, and Severus stared at the exposed pages in surprise. "Miss Granger," he purred with an evil smirk. "What _have_ you been reading?"

He snatched up the book before she could reclaim it, flipping through the pages as he stood. "This doesn't look like something Hogwarts would keep on its shelves."

"I told you," she shot back in a tight voice, "it's my own. May I please have it back now?"

He pretended not to hear her, walking toward the settee where Lucius was watching their interaction with an amused expression. "Listen to this, Lucius. 'Although not as intimate as a bare hand, the leather paddle can produce a similar sting depending on its size and shape.'"

"What _are_ you reading?" Lucius asked with a grin. "Tales of a Library Dominatrix?"

Severus sat down next to him and turned to the title page. She'd taken off the dust jacket for good reason. "A Naughty Witch's Guide to Sexual Pleasure," he read out loud. "Find your inner bad girl."

He glanced at Malfoy, who looked as if he'd just choked on his wine. Simultaneously, they both turned to find her staring at them with a blank countenance of shock, as if she was too humiliated to even respond.

Severus couldn't help smiling. This was too hilarious. "Has your inner bad girl gone missing, Miss Granger?"

Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Perhaps you should put up a notice on the bulletin board. Offer a reward—that always gets a response."

Lucius snickered.

Hermione continued her silent impression of a fish on dry dock.

Severus turned the page and went back to his perusal. "Oh gods, there's more."

Lucius sipped his wine. "Do tell."

Snape failed in his attempts to suppress his dancing grin. "A Red Bottom is a Happy Bottom. Bondage for Beginners. Fun with Fellatio. Ride Him Ragged. Toy Chest of Titillation. Friends and Neighbors."

"Read that one," Lucius interjected. "My inner bad girl likes orgies."

"No, no, no!" Hermione sputtered, finally finding her voice. "Stop reading."

They both looked up as she dashed around the settee and held out her hand. "I'll just take my book and leave if you don't mind."

Severus shook his head. "What is it you're always harping on about? Positive discipline? Let's see how reward motivates you."

Dejectedly, she dropped her hand. "What?"

"Is this not a place of learning? Am I not a professional educator? You don't need a book, Miss Granger. You need hands-on experience."

Her eyes went wide. "Have you lost your mind? That's just . . ."

"Exactly what you want?" Snape suggested. "If you needed a mentor so desperately, you should have just said something."

"I do not need any of your perverted mentoring! I just need my book so I can go to bed. I . . . I mean . . . to my room."

Closing the book with a dull _thwump_ , Snape nodded and handed it back to her. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'm available day and night should you ever need an extra . . . _hand_. A red bottom _is_ a happy bottom."

Hermione snapped up the book in her white-knuckled fists and bolted from them like a fox on hunting day.

Severus and Lucius watched until the door slammed then glanced at one another, chuckling at her rapid departure.

Malfoy shook his head. "Well, that was worth the trip up here. I can't remember the last time I saw a witch turn that red."

Snape nodded. "That should scare her off for a while. If I ever hear the phrase 'effective classrooms' again, it'll be too soon. At least now I'll be left in peace."

Malfoy raised his glass to Snape. "To inner bad girls . . . who flee at the first mention of a spanking. Brilliantly played."

Severus picked up his glass and clinked it against Malfoy's. "Was I right about that skirt or what?"

Lucius laughed. "I thought it was painted on at first. I'm impressed with how fast she moved in it."

"I bet I could have made her move a lot faster if I'd started to take off my belt."

"I don't know," Lucius said, chuckling lightly. "I think her inner bad girl likes leather. What would you have done if she'd called your bluff?"

Severus sipped his wine. "What bluff?"

"You would have really spanked her?"

"I would have done a hell of a lot more than that. Wouldn't you?"

"She did look rather tasty for a bookworm. I never would have expected her to grow into that."

"Well I've got to see it day in and day out. It's maddening. Of all the thoughts I've had since she showed up with her damn skirts, spanking is the chastest."

Lucius smiled. "You always were a romantic."

"Fuck off," Snape snapped. "You can shag Narcissa whenever you fancy. I've got to settle for drunk idiots on the weekends who don't know a Bezor from a Billywig. And now a fit little witch with an actual brain practically falls into my lap, and all she wants to talk about is books and teaching philosophy."

"Awwww, poor Snape," Malfoy mocked. "All pent up and nowhere to put it. Why don't you just go to the library and beg her for a little tension release? She's obviously got her own sexual needs that aren't being met."

"Severus Snape does not beg."

Lucius nodded. "Fine then. Be alone. But you'd better believe every single witch out there wants to hear how much you want her. Narcissa and I may have an open relationship, but if I don't tell her regularly how much I want her, she gets all bitchy and cold. I make sure she knows whose pussy I come home to every night."

"I don't think me declaring my desires would have quite the same effect on Miss Granger. You saw how fast she ran out of here."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have jumped in with something so harsh. Even Draco knows you should wait until she's on the edge of orgasm before suggesting anything kinky."

"I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not."

"You're not a man who wants to fuck the substitute librarian?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Not without a little slap and tickle topping it off."

"A little slap and tickle? I've seen you dent the wall with a bed frame. I'm not saying be someone else. I'm just saying give her a chance to warm to the idea."

"Well, it's a bit late for that now. I—"

 _Knock knock knock._

The both looked over at the door.

"Why am I suddenly so popular tonight?" Snape groused as he rose from his seat.

Opening the door, both his brows shot to his hairline. "Miss Granger? Back so soon?"

She stared him defiantly in the eye, but her voice was soft with uncertainty. "May I come in?"

He stood back and waved her in, giving Lucius a pointed glance as she passed. "Is there something I can . . . _help you with_?"

Hermione held her book tightly to her chest like a shield as she mustered up the bravery to speak. "I'm sorry I said you were a pervert earlier. That was uncalled for."

Snape kept his face passive. "I appreciate the apology. Is that why you came back?"

She took a deep breath. "Is your offer still on the table?"

One corner of his mouth twitched higher. "Of course. Would you like to sit down?"

Hermione glanced over to where Malfoy was sitting on the settee, a look of hesitation pinching her features.

"Don't worry about Lucius. He's been reformed. Azkaban has a way of altering a man's priorities. Tell her how nice you are now, Lucius."

"I'm an angel," Malfoy said with an evil smile. "I have to be with the Aurors constantly riding my arse."

Severus nodded at her. "No harm will befall you in this room. You have my word."

Hermione let Snape guide her to the settee, and she sat stiffly in the center, her knees squeezed together and her arms trembling as she fiercely clutched her book.

"Would you care for some wine?" Malfoy offered. He held up his glass in a gesture of enticement. "It's from my own collection."

She shook her head. "No thank you."

Snape sat to her left and picked up his own glass again. "So what was it you had in mind, Miss Granger? Did you run into your inner bad girl out in the hall?"

She stared at the fire rather than meeting his eye. "If I wanted to try some of the things in this book, could you . . . help me out?"

He shot Lucius a look behind her back. Malfoy gave him an impatient now's-your-chance glance in return. Severus shrugged. "What did you want to try?"

Hermione set the book in her lap and flipped through the pages. When she found the right chapter, she passed him the book.

Snape arched one eyebrow as he studied the picture before him. "You want a spanking? With my hand?"'

"Yes. Have you done that before?"

Severus saw Malfoy struggling not to snort-spray his wine all over her. Giving her a snaky smile, he nodded. "I have. Is that all you wanted?"

She shook her head no and reached over to thumb to a new page.

Snape nonchalantly sipped his wine as she came unwittingly close to his cock.

"Can you do this to me?"

He studied the page much longer that time. _Excellent choice, Miss Granger._ "I can. But not while I'm spanking you."

"Yes I know that; I meant afterward," she said in an exasperated tone.

"What are you going to do for me?"

She seemed to be debating what she could get away with . . . or she was worried about suggesting something too risqué.

Severus waited as she searched the book again, resisting the urge to thrust his crotch toward her rifling hand. She found a page and smoothed her fingers over the picture.

"How about this?"

"Hmmmm . . ." he pondered. "That looks nice, but I'd rather have . . ." He skimmed through the chapter until he found what he wanted. "This."

She glanced back at Lucius with an apprehensive expression. "Uh . . ."

Lucius leaned over, trying to see what they were looking at. "Which one am I to be?"

Severus grinned. "You're always at the head of the table."

Malfoy returned his grin before trailing the tip of his pinky up her black-clad thigh. "Draco's going to be so jealous. I know he's always dreamt of watching you slobber all over his knob."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Quite. But take my advice, age improves flavor. If you want a gourmet meal, you should stick with experience."

"Aren't you married?"

Lucius laughed. "Yes. I love Narcissa, but we're not monogamous."

Her brow went crooked with confusion. "You both just sleep with anyone you want?"

"Yes."

Snape set down his wine on the end table with the books. "Why don't you stand up and we'll get started."

Her eyes went wide. "Right now? Shouldn't we talk first or something?"

"Very well. What would you like to discuss?" he asked as he browsed through the rest of the book.

"I don't know. Something less nerve-wracking."

"Damp weather we've been having, _isn't it_?" Lucius offered with a quirk of his brow.

Snape smiled. "Yes. _Very_ damp. Bordering on rain I think. You can _smell it in the air_."

Malfoy set his wine aside too. "I love that smell. But damp weather always leaves me . . . _achy_."

She looked back and forth between them, comprehension dawning on her face.

Severus nodded. "Me too. And it leaves my clothes sticking to me. Most uncomfortable. How about you, Miss Granger? Don't you find it unbearably _wet_?"

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "Let's just start."

"What's your safe word?"

She gave him an inscrutable look before a wave of daring flashed through her brown eyes. "Umbrella."

Severus smirked and set the book on the coffee table. "It sounds as though you're ready. Stand up. We're going to have to peel you out of that skirt before we start."

Her eyes flared again, and he could see her chest rise and fall as her respiration rose to a soft panting.

She stood, watching him warily and shifting from heel to heel like a squirmy schoolgirl. When she went for the zip on her skirt, Snape shook his head and beckoned her forward with one crooked finger. "I'll do that."

Spreading his legs, he nodded at the space in front of him. She took a deep breath and faced him, a look of heated defiance in her eye, as if she were steeling herself for the worst—while dying for the best. _Oh, little girl. Have no fear; I know exactly what you want_. He leaned forward, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her in until she was just inches from his face; he was close enough to smell her cleavage.

Snape met her molten gaze as he slid his hands down the sides of her legs. When he got to her calves, he started back up, gliding along the backs of her legs and catching her hem as he ascended. His palms skimmed over the hollows of her knees then along her sensitive hamstrings. Her breathing hitched as her skirt rose higher and higher. Her nude stockings stopped at the top of her thighs, and Severus felt the thin, flat elastic of a garter belt suspended at the edge. A garter belt. No one wore garter belts anymore. His dick raised its hand and volunteered the unnecessary reminder that garter belts left him harder than a Beater's bat. Having her bent over his lap was going to be a sight to remember.

Going higher, he felt the slick slide of satin stretched over her bum. Sweet Circe. She was trying to kill him. His palms flattened over her cheeks and then squeezed. The gasp he got was glorious. _Oh, I'm not done_. Keeping ahold of her cheeks, he drew them apart until her eyes went wide as galleons. _We've only just begun_. Shoving her skirt up to her waist, he leaned back to get a good look at what she had on.

So much black for such an insufferable good girl. Black satin panties. Black lace garter belt. It looked as if she'd purposely co-ordinated her underwear with his wardrobe. Wouldn't her drooling fan club love to find out what she wore beneath those infernal skirts. It certainly made _him_ want to visit the library more often.

"It seems your inner bad girl picked out your knickers today, Miss Granger. You will give her our most sincere commendations, won't you?"

Lucius sat back with his wine, a leer lighting his chiseled face. "Most commendable. Leave her in the garter belt for a while. Rosy red cheeks need a nice frame."

Severus spun her around by the hips. "Yes, I see what you mean." He traced the suspenders and then ran his finger along the top edge of her stocking, just skimming the back of her upper thigh.

She shivered and jerked; Severus flashed Lucius a knowing smirk. "She certainly is an excitable little thing, isn't she?"

"It's always the bookish ones who like to play the dirtiest games."

"Too true." Severus grinned, sliding his hand from the inside of her silk-wrapped knee all the way up to her exposed inner thigh. "They pretend to be all studious and proper, when secretly they're imagining the most sordid scenes." He tipped his thumb under the edge of her knickers and brushed the curve of her rump. "Is that why you need a spanking, Miss Granger? Wayward fancies?"

When she didn't answer right away, he thought she might have been panting too hard to hear him; but then her hips rolled, making the satin stretched over her cheeks shine in the firelight. "Yes, sir."

Lucius looked at him as if he was going to have a mirth-induced aneurysm. "My, my, she _is_ ready to play. Shall I assist? She doesn't need that shirt, does she?"

"By all means," Severus said graciously, waving his hand toward her. "I've got enough to keep me busy here."

Lucius rose, setting his glass on the table and rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist. He confidently moved in, towering over her and giving her a predatory smirk. His hands disappeared in front of her, and her body began to tremble as Malfoy slowly unbuttoned her fitted, purple blouse. Severus smiled to himself and went back to the bounty before him.

He brushed his hand over her satin slick bum. She had the most perfect posterior for a spanking: round and soft. He palmed one cheek and gave it a testing squeeze. Ripe. Excellent. He shook it lightly to make her flesh jiggle. Even better. He was going to love making that arse bounce.

Lucius slid his hands around her waist and pulled her shirt out of her skirt. It sounded as though she was on the verge of hyperventilation. While she was distracted by Malfoy's professional undressing, Severus bunched her skirt higher around her waist. Grazing his thumb over the dip gracing the apex of her glutes, he leaned forward and touched his nose to her lower back. Oh gods. She smelled as if she'd been bathing in vanilla buttercream icing. There was hint of something else too. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Apples. Holy fuck, she was a walking dessert tray.

Lucius cast aside her shirt, and Severus looked up to see a black band traversing her back. That bra was not staying on long. Maybe through the spanking, but he wasn't making himself any promises.

"Our dirty librarian has excellent taste in lingerie," Lucius drawled. "And she appears to be absolutely freezing."

Severus smirked and turned her around. Oh double fuck. Tits should not look that tasty. She should be spread out on the Head table in the Great Hall like an enticing entrée. Shepherd's Pie. Chicken à la King. Lusty Librarian. No competition there. Blancmange breasts won out every time.

He resisted the urge to drown himself in her cleavage and, instead, tugged her hand to one side as he slid into the center seat. "Sit down, Lucius. It's time for the show to begin." He shifted his eyes to the left so Lucius would get the hint

Malfoy nodded and sank into the seat beside him.

Severus sat back and arched one brow at her. "If you want that spanking, you'd better get over my lap. Now."

She looked back and forth between the two of them, obviously working out that bending over Snape would leave her face-first in Lucius's crotch. She bit her lip, as if considering how much bravery she wanted to indulge in that evening. The Gryffindor in her claimed victory. She prostrated herself over Snape's knee and rested her face on Lucius's thigh, tucking her arms under her chest so she didn't accidentally touch anything indecorous; then she turned her face toward the fire so she wasn't staring him in the dick.

Severus bit his tongue to keep from laughing. This was one hell of a nice way to spend the night. He rested his left hand on her back and his right on her bum. Pat pat pat. _Are you sure you still want this?_ He could feel her diaphragm raggedly rising and falling against his knee as her breathing picked up. Nervous but willing.

"Has anyone ever spanked you before?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

Severus smirked at Lucius. _A bad girl indeed_. "Did you enjoy it?"

She squirmed. "Yes."

"Did you cry?"

She stiffened. "No."

"Then he didn't spank you hard enough."

"Who said it was a he?"

Lucius and Snape both looked at each other, and Snape could see multitudes of fantasies flickering through his grey eyes. Lucius gave him a wicked smile and nodded at her. "Princess Patella is just full of surprises, isn't she?"

Snape nodded. "I suspect her bad girl needed a holiday. Well, then," he said, looking down at Hermione, "let's give you the spanking you really need."

He lifted his hand and brought it down with a sharp smack. She jumped and fitfully brushed her legs back and forth as if she was treading water. Severus couldn't stop staring at her twitching bum.

"Ow!"

His handprint bloomed on her right cheek, and he smiled at his cerise signature. _Smack_! Her left cheek flattened and rebounded with a wobble that would make jelly jealous. _Smack_!

"Oww!" She hissed and bucked, kicking her heeled foot to the floor.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Suddenly all the tribulations of teaching seemed trivial. Grading? _Smack!_ Who cared about marking mountains of moronic essays when Granger's bum was so deliciously springy. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Exploding cauldrons? _Smack!_ What exploding cauldrons? He wouldn't even be able to see that scorch mark on his desk if she was draped over it the way she should be. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Delinquent teenagers? _Smack!_ Not his problem. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ All he cared about was his delinquent librarian. And her gyrating red backside.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Her hand shot back to cover her cheeks.

Severus grabbed her wrist in his left hand and held it against her side. He gave her four extra-hard swats to reprimand the disruption. "No reaching back."

She stopped struggling and panted loudly, pounding her forehead on Malfoy's thigh. "I can't help it. It hurts."

"It's supposed to hurt, you daft girl. A red bottom is a happy bottom. If you can't control yourself, we'll gladly do it for you. Lucius, hold her wrists."

Lucius grinned as Severus handed over her right arm. He reached under her and retrieved the other then held her hands together on the arm of the settee. "Ready when you are."

Severus slid his fingers between her legs and urged her thighs apart. "Are your knickers always this wet, Miss Granger, or have we located your inner bad girl?"

"That's none of your—AH!" She bucked wildly as he brushed his fingers over her satin gusset.

That was too easy. He did it again, tracing the seam of her pussy through the damp material.

"Oh gods!" she wailed, grinding her hips into his thigh and spreading her legs wider.

 _Smack!_ He startled her out of her mindless humping with a sharp slap. "I think it's a good thing you came to me when you did." _Smack!_ "This pussy is out of control." _Smack!_ "A little Slytherin discipline should get you sorted out." _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ "Evanesco."

Her knickers disappeared, leaving her red bum beautifully bare.

"Hey! I really liked those!"

 _Smack!_ "As did I, but it isn't a proper spanking until that bottom is bare. Shall we begin?"

"Begin?" she sputtered. "What the hell was all that we just did?"

"A warm up," he said calmly as he pulled her cheek to one side to see how far the red had spread. Her tiny brown backdoor twitched and contracted at the sudden exposure. "Are you not warm?"

"I'm roasting," she whined.

"Excellent. Then you're good and ready for your spanking. Tell us how much you want it."

"What!"

"You heard me. Lubrication can be misleading. I want to make sure your spokespussy is accurately representing your needs."

She sighed. "It is."

"Then say it."

Hermione heaved a tortured huff and turned her head to face the fire. "I want you to spank me."

He slapped her arse. "Your bare bottom?"

"Yes," she hissed, dancing with the sting.

"Do you want this backside red?"

"Oh Merlin," she muttered. If her grinding got any more violent, she was going to wear off her mons on his wool trousers. "Yes, sir."

He smiled. "Then say it all together."

"Mmmmm!" she growled. "Please spank my bare bottom till it's red."

Lucius was about to bust a gut. His silent laughter was shaking his chest and making his eyes water.

Severus trailed his fingers through the chocolate thicket concealing her cunt. A moan burst from her lips as his middle finger grazed her inner labia. "As you wish."

He brought his shining fingers to his nose and inhaled her scent. Oh fuck. As if his cock wasn't already on the brink of snapping itself in two on the jagged lathe of his zip. He was just endangering himself now. Ignoring the possible damage he might incur, Snape licked her honey from his finger and closed his eyes as her nectar danced over his palette. No wine in Lucius's cellar could surpass the mouthwatering bouquet of that chardonnay dripping from her chalice. He needed no libation other than the musky ambrosia trickling between her thighs.

But first he had to pound some grapes. _Smack!_

"Ow-w-w-w!" she whimpered.

Severus smoothed his hand over her glowing globe. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ah! Fuck!"

"Listen to that mouth," Severus scolded. _Smack-smack-smack-smack!_ He bounced a quick volley of slaps over both cheeks. "Watch you tongue, Miss Granger, or we'll be forced to watch it for you."

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

She started to cry; the last desperate struggle surged through her body as she fought the rising tide of sensation. Severus didn't let up. He knew exactly why she had come to him. She was tired of those infantile boys leaving her frustrated and hungry for someone to take her in hand. Strong witches had a tendency to attract sensitive men who balanced out their forceful determination. But Granger didn't want soft and gentle. She wanted a man who would battle her for supremacy and keep her on her toes. She wanted a man who didn't give up.

He could be that man for her.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Her body slowly went limp as she gave up the fight. Her bum was brick red, and Severus gave her six more to make sure the color lasted. He could just picture her back in her room, fingering the crimson swatches as she stared at her arse in the mirror. He wanted her to remember the very moment when she realized Severus Snape was the missing ingredient in her life.

He lightly rubbed her ruby rump and gave her a couple reassuring pats so she'd know it was over. Then he slid his hand between her legs and slipped his index and middle finger into her silken sheath. She stuttered out a moan of shocked relief. Severus deftly found her clit with his thumb and circled the oiled nub with a lazy laxity.

"Keep her hands restrained," Severus murmured to Lucius. "She fancies it."

Lucius smirked and nodded. Severus slid his other hand up her back, following the soft undulation of her spine until his fingers settled on her bra catch. He unhooked it with a wandless charm, and she gasped as her breasts fell free. Tilting his head to the side, he eyed the pale, round curve of her bare skin. That was one enticing profile.

Severus wanted to see her head-on, her tits pointing to heaven. He pulled his fingers from her pussy and patted her rear. "Turn over, Miss Granger."

They didn't really let her up, they just rotated her and shifted her position so her back was arched over Lucius's lap. Severus slid further to the right, resting her bum on the middle seat between them. He turned sideways and let his eyes travel up her body. Her skirt was still bunched around her hips, and her black lace bra was wildly skewed at her chest.

He nodded at Lucius. "Take that off of her."

Malfoy let go of her arms to remove the offending garment. Her sudden freedom left her looking lost. She glanced down at Severus with a nervous furrow of her brow. He wasn't going to give her a chance to second-guess her desires. He pushed her knees toward her chest and slipped his fingers back inside her glistening slit. She shuddered and dropped her jaw in an expression of abject ecstasy. Lucius gathered her wrists together in one hand, holding them to her chest so it looked as if she was praying for an orgasm. His other hand carefully cupped her round breast, and his fingers brushed her stiff nipple in a strum of pleasure.

"Ahhhhh!" She arched her back and rocked her hips into Snape's hand. Lucius lightly pinched her nipple, and she ground her hips in a needy corkscrew, searching for more stimulation.

Severus had just what she needed. Curling his fingers inside her, he found her g-spot, which got an even louder moan of approval from those pretty pink lips. His thumb continued its dance with her clit, and he watched with interest as she writhed like a snared animal. Bringing his left hand to his mouth, he slipped his middle finger between his lips and soaked the digit in saliva.

That illustration she'd chosen had been very precise, and he didn't plan to leave her wanting. A satisfied witch would come back for more.

He dropped his slicked finger between her cheeks and slowly slid it up her bum. She went still, panting hard and staring at the ceiling as he wiggled his way into her rectum. Once he was all the way in, her hips turned back on, except this time their movements were less spastic. She bounced into his hands with short, eager thrusts, driving him deeper and fucking herself to glory.

There was no wait. Lucius pinched her nipple and tugged it away from her body in time with her thrusting, and she came. Her pussy contracted around his fingers, her sphincter grasping him like a desperate urchin pleading for help. Severus smiled as her pussy leaked out a shot of liquid. The clear juice ran down his hand and pooled in his palm. He thrust his finger even further into her arse, drawing out her climax with some deep prodding.

"Unnnnnnnnh!" Her whole body jerked in time with the pulsing in her pussy; her head pitched back as she shouted her success to the whole room. Possibly the whole dungeon. "Severus!"

A feral grin spread over his face. _That's right. Say it loud. I want this whole damn school to know who's fucking their favorite librarian._

Her body gradually ran out of energy. She finally slumped in exhaustion and tried to catch her breath.

Severus pulled his hands from her crevice, and her pussy let him go with a sucking slurp of parting sorrow. He smirked at Lucius and cleaned his fingers with a muttered sanitizing charm. "Was that what you had in mind, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she panted. "Thank you."

"A deal's a deal. You know how I expect you to thank me."

She picked up her head and looked at him. "Where are we going to do it?"

"I had intended to do it right here. Or would you prefer someplace more risqué?"

"No, right here's fine." She glanced at Lucius. "Have you two done this before?"

Severus met Lucius's gaze. "Yes."

"O-okay. I'm ready."

Sometimes Gryffindor bravery had its perks. Severus rose and started to unbutton his shirt. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. He suggestively quirked his brow at her just to see her blush. Lucius eased her off his lap and started on his own clothes. Her eyes darted between the two of them as if she was afraid one of them might suddenly become naked when she wasn't looking.

Severus tossed his shirt in the chair by the fire and opened his belt. He never saw her blink once as he lowered his zip. Hermione glanced quickly at Lucius to see what he was doing. She must have decided open-shirt Malfoy didn't trump full frontal Potions master. Her eyes snapped to his crotch to watch the unveiling.

Reaching into his boxers, he stoked himself just to keep her on the edge of her seat. _Wait for it._ Slowly, he drew down the front of his shorts so she could see the furred line surrounding his navel trailing into the dense briar of his pubic hair.

Her eyes widened, and her breathing visibly increased. Severus smirked and pushed the waistband lower, letting his cock spring from its wrapping as it cleared his length. It bounced high and then settled to a stiff swing. It seemed she was after a priapic python after all. Her breathing was downright labored as she stared at his distended dick. Her lips fell open as if she was imagining his taste.

"Get over here," he growled.

She was standing before him like an overeager swot before he could even blink. Severus rubbed his face with one hand, trying to contain his laughter. He circled his finger in the air. "Turn around."

She faced Malfoy, who stood up and opened his own trousers. Lucius lowered his head and stared her down her like a panther stalking a doe. Snape slid his hand up her side as they watched Lucius release his own serpent. Snaking around to her breast, Severus teased her nipple, plucking it to a pointed peak. She gasped softly when Lucius's erection burst forth, her body curling back into Snape's. Lucius pushed his trousers down around his knees and leaned back on the rounded arm of the settee.

Severus bent down and brushed his lips over her ear as he poked her lower back with his lance. "Bend over."

She gathered her courage for a few still seconds then leaned over and placed her hands on Malfoy's thighs. He pinned up her hair into one hand and held it out the way so he could watch her. Severus skimmed his hands over her back and ground his cock against her creamed core. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her into him, and she arched her back, offering up her body for penetration.

Severus smiled to himself. "I know just where your inner bad girl is hiding, Miss Granger." He reached down and tapped his glans against her throbbing cheeks then swiped it through her honied folds to tease her a little. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can root her out. Wrap those pretty lips around Lucius and show him what a good cock-sucker can do. We can both see how hungry you are."

Lucius let out a gravely moan as she began to lick his length. Severus aligned himself with her slick entrance and slowly eased inside.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the submersion. The barrel of her muscles compressed him like an aggressive chef trying to stuff a bratwurst into an icing pipette. The constriction was maddening. He methodically rocked his hips, fucking her a little deeper with each thrust.

She garbled out a rough moan around Malfoy's meat. Lucius hissed back and canted his head to the side for a better view.

Severus grabbed her skirt and used it to pull her back, sinking in as far as he could. His knob touched the firm curve of her cervix, and she whimpered at the impact. Setting up a nice even pace, he stayed deep and nudged that soft barrier over and over.

She let out a stuttered dry sob, which must have shot straight down to Malfoy's sac. His grey eyes rolled back before fluttering closed.

"Lucius likes that, Miss Granger. Can you taste how much he fancies your mouth?"

"MmmHmmm!" she hummed.

"Work that tongue. I know you're about to come, and I'd better see Lucius coming too."

"Unnnnnnh!"

He smirked. "Indeed."

Lucius opened his eyes to watch the finale. "Fuck her hard, Severus. I want to hear that pussy."

Severus grinned and sped up a little. "I think you could go out in the hallway and still hear this pussy."

Lucius snickered. "I doubt I'd even need to be in the dungeon."

Reaching around her hip, Snape found her clit, hard and ready for another round. He tickled her nub as he pressed his hips into her heated bum, playing her with barely any thrust, just constantly bumping her depths with ceaseless sensation.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!"

Lucius grunted and jerked his hips toward her face as she sucked him over the edge. Hermione never stopped her muffled wail as she came. Her pussy somehow got even tighter, which seemed humanly impossible; but Snape wasn't about to stop simply because she was trying to circumcise him with pleasure. He fought the overwhelming chokepoint and followed her lead, spattering her juicy walls with his own contribution. Dark spots floated before his eyes as her pussy sucked him dry.

"Fuck!" Severus heaved out a sigh and clutched her hips. "Have you been reunited with your bad girl, or do you need another spanking?"

She pulled her lips off Lucius's cock. "I found her, and she wants to be able to sit tomorrow."

He patted her arse as he pulled out. "Good luck with that."

They helped her stand, and Hermione rubbed her face as if she were dizzy.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked her softly.

"Just a head rush," she explained, looking embarrassed.

Severus nodded and pulled up his trousers. He watched her out of the corner of his eye to make sure she was really okay. "I'll find your clothes."

Snape slipped his shirt back on as Lucius did up his trousers. Picking up her blouse and bra, he handed them to her; she blushed and turned her back, shimmying her skirt back down into place.

"If you need any further assistance with your studying, I'm free most nights."

"That's very kind of you," Hermione replied with a note of sarcasm. She hooked her bra and readjusted her breasts in the cups before pulling on her shirt. "I'll think about it."

She'd think about it? The cheek! "Were you not satisfied with the lesson?"

She peered over her shoulder at him, a funny look tickling her face. "Of course I was."

"Perhaps next time we can branch out to 'The Leather the Better'?"

She bit her lips to hide her smile and looked down at her buttons as she slid one into place. "Or maybe 'Strap-on for Fun.'"

Snape glanced at Lucius but kept his face blank. He met her brown eyes again and shook his head. "I can see you need more 'Discipline for Decorum.'"

She smiled at her buttons. "Perhaps." Turning, she tucked in her shirt and smoothed her hands down her front. "Thank you for your help tonight, Professor Snape. I guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Severus nodded.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy. Um . . . you're not really going to tell Draco about this, are you?"

He gave her his most charming smile. "A gentleman never tells."

She smiled back and headed for the door. "Okay, well, thanks again. I should be getting back to my room. It's late."

Granger was out the door and gone before they had time to let the awkwardness settle.

Lucius smirked at Snape. "I, however, am not a gentleman. Draco's going to have a fit."

Severus shook his head. _Surprise, surprise._ He leaned over to retrieve his wine and spotted her book still on the table. "Shit." He picked it up and hurried to the door to see if she was still in the hall. "Miss Granger, wait."

Hermione was just at the corner; she turned and came back.

Severus met her halfway and held out the book for her. "You forgot this. I thought you might need it for some independent study."

A chagrined smile spread over her face. "Thank you, Professor."

Severus grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Her tongue plunged past his teeth, and he chuckled around the probing muscle. He gave it right back to her, delving into the warm cavern of her mouth and providing a sensual duel she would be thinking about all night.

When he pulled back, she was breathless and smiling, her brown eyes dark with lust. Severus looked over his shoulder to make sure they were unobserved. "I'll miss you tonight."

She nodded. "Take good care of Lucius."

"I'll put the Blackout Brew in his wine. He won't remember a thing come morning."

"I was thinking maybe you should invite Draco next. I could accidentally drop my dildo in front of him to get the ball rolling. 'Oh no, Professor Snape. I'm so embarrassed,'" she simpered in mock mortification. "'I'm such a lonely horny librarian with no one to fuck me.'"

Severus smirked. "I enjoyed your acting tonight. I expect BAFTA will be contacting you to let you know where you can pick up your award. But I thought you wanted me to fuck you on the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night. What did you call it? Arsestonomy?"

She snorted and nodded. "I still want to do that. The thing with Draco was just an idea for the future."

"You're just full of ideas, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled and ran her hand over his fly. "MmHm. Some more are leaking out of me as we speak."

Naughty minx. She was inspiring some wicked ideas of his own. "Come to my office tomorrow at lunch."

"Whatever for, Professor Snape?" That cheeky smile always made his dick jump.

"Because nine o'clock is too long to wait. I need something to tide me over."

She smiled and stood on her toes to peck his lips. "Me too."

Severus wrapped his arm around her back and held her so he could prolong that kiss. He had to get back before Lucius got suspicious—or before they were spotted by some nosy student—but it was going to be a long night without her in his bed. He needed something to sustain him.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Severus."

He pushed the book into her arms and turned back toward his room with the most inappropriate smile plastered over his face. This was looking to be the greatest school year on record. All thanks to one bushy-haired bookworm with a penchant for perversity. He loved how she had everyone fooled. Frigid librarian by day, debauched daredevil by night. It was a lucky coincidence that he'd found her behind the boulder by the lake with her hand down her panties on one of his nightly strolls. It wasn't the first time he'd caught someone using that rock for sexual hide and seek, but it was the first time he'd caught someone before school had even started. It was a good thing they'd had that whole week before the students arrived. She liked to keep him busy.

Severus entered the room and found Lucius slumped on the settee with his shirt still unbuttoned, staring at the fire with his glass of wine.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes. She was very appreciative."

Lucius snorted. "I'm sure."

Severus picked up the bottle and felt in his pocket for the phial he'd hidden there. No way was he letting Lucius tell the whole world that he'd shagged Hermione. Some people just couldn't keep their mouths shut. But if Hermione wanted to play pretend with Malfoy as the supporting cast, he would make her dreams come true. She had already rewritten _his_ sad script, reformatting his life from a melodrama into an X-rated rom-com adventure. Their sexual escapades were the petrol on the fire of their passion. Severus felt bad about the memory modification, but neither of them needed Malfoy boasting that he'd nailed Golden Granger. They couldn't very well invite him to the wedding at the end of the year and have him spill the beans to the entire guest list. A Slytherin had to do what a Slytherin had to do.

"More wine?"


End file.
